Business or Pleasure
by ThelTwain
Summary: This has been pet project of mine for some time; an ongoing fanfic. I've been a fan of Overwatch for over a year (some of my favorite characters are Mercy, Genji and Sombra). I'm also trying something new for me; a fully NSFW story. The main character is Matias; a Spanish, power-armored mercenary OC of mine. Feedback and Constructive criticism appreciated. OC/multiple


**Business or Pleasure**

It was a cloudless night, and moonlight shone across the plains. Hardy plants grew in scattered patches across the soil and a cool wind blew. The faint sound of gunfire could be heard, and a roar echoed across the landscape as a trio of jeeps speed towards a small mountain range. At the foot of the nearest mountain a large, fortified compound had been built.

It was surrounded by two rows of chain-link fences, with automated turrets at each corner. Many of these were destroyed. People ran into position, guns raised. One of the buildings had a hole bigger than a man melted into the wall. Flashes of light and sounds of battle came from the breach.

A large figure surged out of the building next to it in a shower of debris. The building burst into flames, and they soared through the air leaving a small trail akin to the contrails of a jet. The last turret fired at them. A blinding burst of yellow-white energy erupted from them, and the turret glowed red hot for an instant before exploding from the shot.

They flew over the ridge, past the trio of jets and over one of the mountains. They landed, sending up a shower of dirt. The figure was a person in power armour. Seven feet tall, the armour was dark red and orange-brown, except for sections of the front which were pale blue. Wing shaped jetpacks emerged from the back, and guns had been built into the arms. This was capped by a helm, ridged at the back where sensor arrays spread out like horns, lending it a draconic appearance.

Secured to the midsection was a container, and the figure checked it, nodding once with approval. Looking back the direction they came, a HUD on their helmet revealed no sign of pursuers. "This is why I keep working with you, Matias." A female voice said from behind them. The figure turned and saw a young-looking woman approach, her purple-blue boots barely leaving footprints in the dust. Sombra, notorious hacker and agent of Talon. She shook her head, flicking her long sidecut hair back, and approached until she was within arm's each. "Most people that capable of that much destruction don't have two brain cells to rub together."

"I was wondering how long it'd take you get here, Sombra." The figure replied with a male voice, a hint of amusement in the tone. He reached out and brushed some dust from Sombra's black and purple overcoat from her side to her hip. "Maybe this was weighing you down."

"Not all of us carry an arsenal of heat rays to keep us warm. Or maybe that was a bad attempt at flirting." She replied, tapping the canister.

"They'll never find us here. So, can I see my purchase?" Matias leaned back, and the canister opened with a hiss of hydraulics. Inside was a glowing device the size of a grown-man's palm with a port and a pronged data-jack. Both glowed with red light. "I told you that decoded message said the hard-drive was here." Sombra whooped and turned back towards the compound, her triumphant grin becoming a frown. "What better way to hide data from a hacker than to physically isolate it in the ass-end of nowhere." She scoffed.

Matias found himself admiring Sombra's legs as she stood silhouetted at the ledge but focused back on the deal. "Now…" Sombra added, "I'll transfer a little bonus into your account since things went so smoothly. I think it'll make you very happy."

"No."

Sombra paused and turned. "Excuse me?"

"I don't like this. What information's in this hard drive and what do you plan to do with it." "Come on, Matias." Sombra said, almost pouting as she sauntered up to him. "You know how I work. In the shadows, my line of work doesn't last in the spotlight. 'Cruel to be kind', as you described it. I can't say what's in that hard drive, but I promise there's no nasty surprises – well, not for you." She added as Matias shook his head.

"Maybe I can persuade you to let me keep this secret. How about I double your bonus."

"This isn't about money, Sombra."

Sombra nodded knowingly and turned to him. "Maybe I could help with that reputation. I hack the right records, and you'll be so clean, the Pope or the President would hire you as a bodyguard." Matias paused, then shook his head. "Tempting, but I doubt that. Maybe we can discuss something else."

Sombra thought for a moment, tapping her lip before a small smirk graced her features. She turned slowly towards Matias, hand on her hip.

"There must be something I can tempt you with." She said, slowly removing her coat. Underneath was a combination of form-fitting armour and skin-tight suit that accentuated her curves, and she felt a thrill as the cool breeze caressed so close to her skin. She ran her hands across her torso, giving a slow smile. Slowly, Matias lowered his arms and there was a sound of hissing hydraulics. The armour opened up, the canister fell to the ground and Matias exited the armour.

He was just over six feet tall, and clad in a blue body-suit with padding at strategic locations. He had a buzzcut at the sides and short at the top, accentuating his strong jawline as his gaze met hers. Sombra looked him over, hiding her approval behind an air of playful indifference. "If I'd known this offer would work, I would've led with it. I've seen the way you look at me." She chuckled, thinking to herself about how easily men were led by the prospect of sex. Of course, she would almost never give this offer to a business partner.

"The feeling's mutual." He replied, as Sombra felt his presence behind her, and his hand started to stroke her arm. "I've got a better offer." He added, tightening his grip. "You need eyes and ears outside Talon and I need information. How about I make you cum three, and you can keep your secret in exchange for other information." He kept rubbing her arm and kissed her neck.

"Deal!"

Sombra pushed him back. Reaching up, she discarded her gun and undid her body suit slowly. Awkwardly, but with growing confidence, Sombra removed her armour and slid the bodysuit down her hips, throwing it near her weapon. "It's been awhile…" She murmured to herself as she slid the armour and bodysuit off, leaving only a sports bra and panties. Sombra's caramel skin seemed to shine in the moonlight, as did the stylish implants on her head.

Matias had never undressed so fast before, almost ripping the body suit as he divested himself of it. Once he was nude he stood, the rock worn smooth, cool and dust free under his feet. Sombra looked over his athletic physique, humming approvingly at his biceps and abs. As Sombra's gaze landed on Matias' groin, she raised an eyebrow at the long, hardening shaft between his legs.

"That's fucking big." She said, her tone admiring. With surprisingly agility, Sombra stepped forward and pressed herself against his front. Smiling as she felt the pulsing man-meat grow against her belly, Sombra reached down to stroke it slowly.

"I'm liking what I see, too." Matias growled as he looked into her eyes. Slowly, he slid a hand into her bra and started caressing her breast, slowly working the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Sombra moaned at his touch, warmth radiating from her breasts as her nipples grew stiff.

Matias eased his other hand over her belly and slid it into her panties, smiling at the shaved pubic mound he felt. Travelling lower, Matias' hand found her treasure; her warm, slick slit dripping with welcome. He slowly slid a finger inside of Sombra's canal and she cried out.

Moaning, Sombra moved her head almost instinctively, and he leaned forwards. Their lips met and they pressed together. Matias' erection poked the implant on Sombra's spine while her tongue worked itself into his mouth. As they kissed, Matias unclasped her bra and threw it near his power armour while his fingers swam in Sombra's need. Sombra broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths and frowned for a second before making up her mind. Hooking her fingers into the straps, Sombra quickly removed her panties. She threw them onto the heap of her clothes near her gun.

Sombra lay on the ledge and spread her legs, and Matias got a good look at her for the first time. She was nude, eyes dark with desire and her lips were slightly parted. Her stiff nipples prominent on her mango-sized breasts. Her breasts and toned stomach shook as she panted softly, trailing a hand from her breasts to her waist. Her bare mound and dark red pussy lips gleamed with her juices, which left trails down her thighs. Raising her free hand, Sombra beckoned to Matias.

Carrying a painfully hard erection, Matias climbed between Sombra's thighs, the tip of his cock nudging her drooling slit.

Sombra's legs instantly wrapped his waist as he gripped his cock and aimed it, pressing against her folds until the head popped inside, stretching Sombra out and forcing a grunt from his mouth. "Damn, you're tight!" he exclaimed, planting his hands on her hips. "You ready?"

Sombra nodded. With a single, hard thrust Matias drove all ten inches straight into the tightest canal he'd experienced since deflowering a virgin. He gritted his teeth as he stopped himself from emptying himself into her too soon. Sombra thrashed beneath him as his thick, nine-inch long pole of muscle forced her constrictive sleeve outward to accommodate him.

He might have worried about tears, if not for the fact that Sombra was overflowing with lubricating juices from their foreplay. Reasserting his grip, Matias eased back until just the head was locked inside, pulling her vulva back such was its tightness. Sombra moaned loudly the entire time, and outright screamed when he jammed it back in. With each withdrawal and reinsertion, Matias increased his pace, sending Sombra into a frenzy of micro orgasms upon every penetration.

It didn't take long for the heavy slapping of flesh on flesh, or the clap of his weighty balls against her ass, to be audible over the volume of Sombra's incoherent babbling. Matias' body drove for release, but he ignored it, willing himself to keep going and pound this woman for as long as he could.

'Yes! Yes! YES! FUCK ME, YOU MERCENARY ASSHOLE! HARDER!" Sombra cried out between thrusts.

Matias started driving his full length into her, each time their hips met sending a burst of pleasure through. He was fucking to her hard and fast, every insertion deep enough to prod her cervix.

"Ugh! Has any man fucked you like this, you hacker slut?" He growled, diving in to suck on a bouncing breast while she struggled for an answer.

"Never! None of them fucked me like this! Oh, God! Right there!'

Sombra, clumsy from the sex, let go of Matias with one arm and eventually managed to spread out her coat on the ground. "Matias, c… can I… I be on t…" She pleaded, biting her lip in an attempt to focus. Matias understood and nodded.

Panting, Sombra tilted her hips and Matias followed her direction and lay back, pulling Sombra on top of him. A blush, visible even against Sombra's skin, worked across her face as Matias' cock hit her G-spot and drew another shuddering orgasm from her. Fluid sprayed out around him at high pressure to saturate their thighs, her internal muscles trying to squeeze his cock off. Matias simply lay there, rubbing her belly to help her down from her orgasmic high before Sombra recovered enough to resume their lovemaking.

Raising her hips, Sombra slowly started humping his cock, murmuring happily under her breath. Soon Sombra spread her legs a bit more as she rode him, tightening her canal even further as they fucked each other. Matias was hypnotised by her swaying, whirling tits, the sweat running down her caramel-coloured skin and permanent O-face.

With a few final, rapid thrusts, Matias grabbed her waist and buried himself to the root, hips rising off the ground as he exploded. Sombra's eyes went wide and her tongue lolled out as her walls collapsed around him, milking him for the heavy jets that powered through her cervix and flooded her womb with virile seed.

Matias was speechless as his cock convulsed, launching a staggering ten, hard, voluminous shots into his climaxing lover. By the time he finally stopped cumming, his muscles were still contracting wildly. Sombra rose off of Matias on trembling legs then half-lay, half-collapsed on top of him. There was a wet, sucking sound as his cock left her pussy, and a coating of cream flowed from Sombra's pussy to his cock.

He felt wetness between them as his cum-coated cock was caught between their bellies. Seeing the surge of cum helped him stay hard, as did Sombra's attempt to keep it inside with her hand. "Mmm. You filled me so good, Matias," she purred, bringing up her semen-covered fingers. Brushing her sweat-slicked hair from her scalp, Sombra proceeded to lick and suck her fingers clean.

"I think I've got one more in me," he said after a few minutes, feeling a little tired but far too turned on to act upon it. "If you're up for it?"

"Definitely," she grinned, sucking up the final drops before kneeling in front of him. Matias helped Sombra onto her hands and knees, and nudged her thighs apart with his knees. Looking between her legs, he had a wicked thought. Smiling, Matias touched the tip of his head to her backdoor. Her puckered back door did indeed look tiny compared to his angry looking shaft.

Sombra turned around, her face a mix of emotions. "I haven't… I mean. Can you lube me up, please? And don't worry, I flushed myself out earlier." She said coquettishly, almost sounding nervous.

He held Sombra as he rested balls deep, allowing her to acclimatise and lightly tugging her hair. "You… you better make me cum again after this." She rasped, giving him a pointed look over her shoulder.

Kneading her butt cheeks tenderly, Matias started a slow rhythm, watching with awe as Sombra's sphincter drew back with him. Her pussy had been tight, but her ass felt like a vice. He could feel his cock swelling every time he contracted, her asshole stopping much of the blood he contracted into his shaft from escaping. By the feel of it, he'd grown another inch, and possibly half an inch wider. The result had Sombra moaning and sobbing, and just when he considered pulling out, she stopped him.

"Fuck… Keep fucking my ass." She whispered, between moans. He twitched strongly inside her upon hearing her pleas, and reasserted his grip on her hips. Leaning across her back, Matias wrapped an arm around her belly and caressed her breasts with the other, occasionally reaching down to play with her clit. "You're a dirty girl, Sombra,' he teased, licking at her ear. 'Begging for it up the ass."

"I know. Now are you just going to talk?" She panted. Gritting his teeth, Matias held her gorgeous buns in his hands, and started thrusting. Even then he only gave her half his length. Sombra thrashed around beneath him and constantly cried out both in English and Spanish. To his surprise, Sombra, drew her legs together to tighten the experience, his balls slapping neatly into the area between her thighs.

"I'm going to cum in your ass, just like I did in your pussy. Ready for it, Sombra?" Matias whispered, slamming his full length into her, Sombra's ass jiggling and clapping with every impact. "YES! Cum... with… me, Matias! Cum with meeee!" Sombra wailed, her voice beginning to go hoarse

Feeling Sombra's pussy pulse against his fingers as her climax drew close, Matias let loose, busting in her ass and giving her colon a hot, creamy filling that set Sombra off on another orgasm, convulsing throughout. Only when she calmed down to the point of infrequent twitching did Matias, panting heavily, withdraw his shaft from Sombra's ass. They lay together, Matias spooning Sombra and caressing her back and breasts, Sombra rubbing his arm as he did so.

They lay together for a moment, basking in the afterglow. Matias smiled at the thought of it, gently rubbing Sombra's back. He took in the purple implant that ran the length of her spine, and found himself wondering what it did, where she got it, what it'd look like covered in his cum. But they had to return to the current situation.

"Did you have a good time?" He murmured into her air.

Sombra rolled on her back and smiled at him, stretching her lithe body to display her subtle musculature and cum-stained skin, lightly running her hands across her cum-covered belly and groin. "Mmmmm. A verrry good time." She purred.

They got to their feet. "I'd say you've got a deal." Matias said, smiling at her. Sombra returned the smile. "Glad to hear it." She cooed and went for her clothes. "I have a hovercar nearby, do you need a lift?" She said, taking the hard-drive and the data jack from the container on his armour. "Thanks, but I'll make my own way later." Sombra reached for her clothes, then cast a look in the direction of the base Matias had invaded before looking back at him.

"Then again, since this arrangement worked out so well, there's no rush." Sombra purred.

Matias nodded slowly. "I think that skycar will still be there in a few minutes." He replied, then grinned. "It was a good arrangement."


End file.
